Une Carte de Noël
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Traduction de la fic de 1wingedangelX "Card" : Toutes les cartes ne se ressemblent pas, surtout quand elles viennent du cœur. OS Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2013


_Auteur : 1wingedangelX_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Une Carte de Noël

* * *

Mamori commençait à regretter toute l'histoire.

Elle regarda de nouveau dans le grand sac en papier qu'elle tenait ce qu'il contenait. En soupirant elle changea de main parce qu'elle commençait à avoir mal.

Mamori n'aurait jamais cru que du papier pouvait être aussi lourd.

Elle arriva à destination, le club de football américain, et ouvrit lentement la porte. La salle était étonnamment vide. Mamori ne s'attendait pas à trouver l'équipe là, mais le quarterback démoniaque était dans le coin en général. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle était arrivée un peu tôt. L'école n'était pas encore ouverte.

Mamori entra dans la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle. C'était étrange à quel point c'était silencieux et sombre quand personne n'était là pour mettre la pagaille. N'empêche, Mamori voyait cela comme un mal pour un bien. Elle posa son sac sur le bureau qu'Hiruma lui avait dédié pour faire son "boulot de manager".

La demoiselle aux cheveux brun-roux se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et regarda le gros sac. Elle devrait s'y pencher à un moment ou à un autre. Elle mit la main dans le sac et en ressortit quelques enveloppes.

Toutes les enveloppes avaient son nom marqué sur le devant, certaines plus proprement que d'autres. Une ou deux avaient même un autocollant dessus. Mamori soupira et commença à en ouvrir une en enlevant sa grosse écharpe. Elle lut en diagonale son contenu avant de la mettre de côté. Et elle passa à la suivante.

Elle continua de la sorte jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se fatiguent. Elle s'inclina en avant dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux, se massant lentement les tempes.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Mamori sursauta dans sa chaise. Le blond quarterback fit son entrée, un carton de dossiers et de cassettes dans les bras. La porte se referma derrière lui et il se tourna vers Mamori.

Soufflant une bulle de chewing-gum, il sourit : "Oh, t'es là Putain d'manager ? Bien. On va pouvoir turbiner." Il marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers son bureau où il posa sans cérémonie son carton dessus. Se retournant, il observa Mamori commencer à remettre papiers et enveloppes dans un sac. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir. Il se saisit d'une feuille et la regarda sous tous les angles.

"Fais attention avec ça," dit rapidement Mamori, tendant la main pour la récupérer.

Hiruma écarta le papier hors de sa portée : "C'est quoi ça ?"

"C'est une carte," répondit Mamori du tac-au-tac, continuant de tendre la main dans la direction d'Hiruma. "Une carte de Noël," dit-elle lentement.

"Tsss," Hiruma lui balança la carte à la figure, "et pourquoi t'en as autant ?"

Mamori replaça bien sagement la carte dans son enveloppe. "Je parlais à mon amie l'autre jour. J'ai laissé échapper que j'aimais Noël et notamment que j'aimais recevoir des cartes de Noël. D'une manière ou d'une autre cette conversation a fait le tour de l'école." Mamori continua de ranger ses cartes dans le sac. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle continua : "Et avant que je m'en rende compte je me suis retrouvée inondée de cartes de Noël de la part de garçons et je ne peux que m'attendre à en recevoir encore plus cette semaine," en montrant le sac déjà plein.

Hiruma leva les yeux au ciel : "Bande d'andouilles." Il s'en retourna à son bureau. "Bouge-toi de ranger ça. On a autre chose à foutre."

Mamori souffla. Elle n'aimait pas être inondée de cartes mais elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas flattée par l'attention. Décidant de ne rien dire de plus, Mamori mit le sac par-terre à côté de son bureau et alla voir ce que voulait Hiruma.

* * *

L'équipe se traîna hors de la salle du club. Les entraînements à la fois le matin et le soir les épuisaient. Mamori sympathisait avec eux et faisait de son mieux pour leur offrir plein d'eau et de serviettes. La porte se referma derrière le dernier membre de l'équipe à partir, et Mamori se retrouva toute seule dans la salle du club avec Hiruma.

Honnêtement, Mamori aussi était épuisée. La température glaciale n'aidait pas. Elle voulait juste rentrer à la maison et se couler un bain chaud, et diable, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire !

Mamori récupéra son cartable sur son bureau. "Je vais ramener des cassettes à la maison et commencer à compiler les infos," dit-elle en fouillant dans le carton qu'Hiruma avait amené le matin même.

"Hum," fut la réponse d'Hiruma. Il tapait furieusement sur son clavier et Mamori se dit que ça serait la meilleure réponse qu'elle aurait.

Elle noua son écharpe autour de son cou et se tourna une fois de plus vers Hiruma : "Bonne nuit. A demain."

Hiruma hocha à peine la tête et Mamori s'en alla. Elle était presque arrivée au portail de l'école quand une voix l'appela.

"Fichue Manager !"

Se retournant, Mamori vit le blond quarterback qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

"Tu marches vite, dis," dit-il en soufflant.

Mamori hocha un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tiens," lui dit Hiruma en lui tendant un sac familier, "t'as oublié tes trucs."

Mamori rougit sous le coup de l'embarras en réalisant de quoi il parlait. "Oh, merci." Elle lui prit le sac des mains et Hiruma croisa les bras. C'est alors que Mamori réalisa qu'Hiruma était sorti du club en uniforme trempé de sueur, et donc il était en train de se geler dans la bise du soir. Mamori retint un sourire.

"Bonne lecture," lui dit-il. Et sur ce il repartit en petites foulées vers la salle du club.

Mamori battit des paupières, regardant son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Elle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle, ne retenant pas cette fois son sourire.

* * *

Mamori rentra dans sa chambre et posa son cartable et son sac en papier par terre. Elle se déshabilla jusqu'à ne plus être qu'en chemisier et jupe d'uniforme d'école.

Elle s'assit sur le sol et rapprocha le sac en papier d'elle. Elle devait commencer à les trier à un moment ou à un autre pour préparer les réponses qu'elle allait faire à ceux qui avaient glisser des déclarations d'amour dans leurs cartes de Noël. Elle retourna le sac et le vida sur le sol.

Passant sa main sur le tas pour l'égaliser, elle trouva une enveloppe blanche encore fermée. C'était bizarre. Elle était pourtant sûre de les avoir toutes ouvertes et lues tout à l'heure.

La ramassant, Mamori réalisa que son nom n'était écrit nul part sur l'enveloppe. Peut-être qu'elle était adressée à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle s'était glissée dans son sac par accident. Mamori se mordit la lèvre.

Elle était curieuse.

Si elle était vraiment adressée à quelqu'un d'autre et bien, elle ne devrait pas fouiner, mais si c'était effectivement pour elle, il serait grossier de l'ignorer.

Elle l'ouvrit. Si c'était adressée à quelqu'un d'autre alors elle la rangerait aussitôt. Elle en tira une feuille blanche de papier quelconque qui était pliée en deux. Rien sur le devant ou le derrière de la feuille.

Elle la déplia et retint pour la deuxième fois de la journée un sourire. Cette carte venait de gagner la place d'honneur sur son bureau.

 _Fichue Manager,_

 _Joyeux Foutu Noël._

 _Je ne ferais plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide._

 _Ne mange pas trop de choux à la crème ou tu vas grossir,_

 _Hiruma_

* * *

Et les cartes que Mamori s'attendait à trouver dans son casier à chaussures le lendemain n'apparurent jamais.


End file.
